Who Has to Know?
by Erik-Lover12
Summary: As Draco and Hermione grow, their uncertain relationship grows more complicated. A swirl of feelings, misguided trust, dark secrets, and war creeping up on the Wizarding world is far too much for love - if it is love - to endure. With black death at the doorstep, and betrayal lurking in every shadow, perhaps their love is more than forbidden, it is merely a facade.


__**A/N: **Here is chapter one of my first Harry Potter story. Don't worry, it isn't just a love story. It'll go through the years and move into the final two movies (yes, this IS based off the movies, not the books. So I picture Emma Watson, Tom Felton, etc..) so there is some action there. Yes the quote in the beginning is in reference to the song 'Dirty Little Secret' - which I do not own. All of you Phantom of the Opera lovers, I will be updating my PotO story A Forgotten Dream soon I hope! I know this chapter is short, and isn't very exciting, but I think it is a good start. Plan on longer and more intense chapters later on. In conclusion, I hope you like my chapter 1! Feedback and criticism is appreciated, if possible. Thank you.

_CHAPTER ONE. The Yule Ball_

_**xXx**_

_**i'll keep you my dirty little secret - who has to know?**_

_**xXx**_

Rapturous music filled the ballroom, and the crowd of students stood in silence as the four contestants entered, accompanied by their dance partners. Draco Malfoy stood, his arms crossed, leaning into a stone wall and craning his neck to see the contestants. Potter with one of those twins he could never keep straight, until his eyes rested upon Viktor Crum, his muscular arm wrapped around Hermione Granger's waist as he led her to the floor. Granger looked different tonight, Draco decided as her stared at her. She wore a lovely pink dress, with elegant jewelry. Her hair was held up, and her eyes sparkled in a way they never had before.

The contestants began to dance, all eyes un them. Draco sneered and turned his gaze to the wall, just as more people gradually began joining the contestants on the floor. Draco merely watched, not at all in the mood to be spoken to, let alone dance. He saw a group of girls look at him, whisper something and giggle their girlish giggles, but he just tossed them his blank, uncaring eyes. Across the room, Draco noticed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting down, looking tedious as ever they did.

Draco rolled his eyes, and made his way from the room, the music slowly dying from his earshot.

_**xXx**_

Hermione Granger let out a laugh of joy as Viktor Crum lifted her into the air and spun her about. He set her down, his hands resting on her hips. The two danced closely to the upbeat music. Perhaps a bit _too _close, she thought, but she was having far too much fun to care now. Viktor flashed her a grin and he spun her once more.

From the corner of her eyes, Hermione noticed that Draco Malfoy was no longer in the back corner of the room. She had felt his eyes burning into her, and had been driven to madness knowing that she would not be able to return the gaze.

Draco Malfoy was a pig, his was rude and insufferable. For four years - since her arrival at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - he had tormented her and her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Still, every now and then he had made her laugh. Smiled in her direction. It was almost impossible to describe what emotion had coursed through her when she saw his eyes. A mixture of anger and embarrassment, longing and rapture... rage.

He had left the ballroom now, and in a way she was relieved. She did enjoy Viktor's company, although he was not much of an intellectual being. He didn't like to talk much. And Ron... well, Hermione had half-expected half-wanted him to ask her to the Yule Ball. But of course, Ronald was spineless. He could never express any feelings he had for her - if there were any feelings to speak of, after all.

Hermione's thoughts lingered for a moment, as she stared absentmindedly at Cho and Cedric dancing and laughing together. Suddenly, Hermione felt Viktor's lips pressed against her own in a brief kiss. Her eyes met his, her mouth partly open for shock. He gave her a sweet, crooked smile and gestured around themselves, "I have to go," He said, as Hermione realized the chamber was mostly empty. Viktor took his hand in hers, "I had a wonderful time."

Hermione smiled kindly, "So did I."

Viktor grinned, and turned to leave.

Hermione felt a flush of happiness rush over her. She had just been kissed! She spun herself around, smiling despite herself. She saw Harry and Ron seated over across the room, and she made her way to them, still smiling. "Wasn't tonight wonderful?" She greeted them rushedly.

Ron threw her a demeaning look, "No, no tonight wasn't wonderful." He said in his sarcastic tone.

Hermione looked down at him irritably, "And what's made you so sour, Ronald?"

"You and Viktor... bloody disgusting if you ask me."

"Disgusting?!"

"Kissing you like that. In public. Crude if i've ever seen it." Ron replied angrily.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "How dare you? Viktor and I were enjoying ourselves... he was just saying goodnight to me."

"Well, he's far too old for you."

"Oh, is that what you think?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I think!" Ron cried.

All the while, Harry was glancing between the two.

Hermione shouted, "If you had the courage enough to ask me to the Ball in the first place and instead of a last resort, perhaps you wouldn't be so sour now!"

Ron snorted, "Get over yourself, Hermione." He began exiting the Ballroom.

Hermione ran after him, tears dripping down her face, "Ron, you spoiled everything!"

Ron did not reply, he just ran up the stairs without a word. Hermione pivoted around on her heels abruptly, her arms tense at her sides. She exclaimed at Harry, "And where have you been?!" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted to quickly, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Off to bed with you, now!"

Harry looked at Hermione with concerned eyes, but just nodded and went up the stairs.

Hermione sunk down, sitting on a step and burying her face in her hands, which she had rested upon her knees. Everything had gone wrong tonight, she admitted to herself, in truth, she hadn't much liked Viktor. But he was someone who adored her.

She heard the echo of footsteps from down the corridor, and she was sure someone who stumble upon her soon, but she didn't care. She drew a breath, not lifting her eyes. Her breathing slowed and tears stopped flowing down her cheeks so rapidly. The footsteps grew louder - someone was getting closer. Soon, Hermione's eyes rested on a pair of black shoes, standing just before her. She heard the familiar voice, and her heart stopped, "Enjoy yourself tonight, did you?"

Anger coursed through her, and she met the eyes of Draco Malfoy, "I was, until I ran into you, Malfoy."

"That's not very nice," Draco said, running his hand through his blonde hair. He seated himself behind her on the stair.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Hermione insisted angrily.

"Why do you insist on ignoring me?" Draco asked, amusement lining his voice.

Hermione flustered, "You've made my night worse. Your task is done. Please, just leave me be."

"You see, I wish I could. But that would be far too nice." Draco said with a genuine smile, his hand gently touching her knee.

In spite of her mood, Hermione smiled, "I really should be going."

Draco nodded as if to agree, but his eyes contradicted that wish. Hermione stared back at him, and slowly, she brought her lips to his. It lasted for a moment only, but when the two pulled apart there was an inevitable heat. Hermione felt rosebushes of embarrassment blossom on her cheeks, and she looked down. Draco's hand slowly brought her chin up, so that their eyes met.

Suddenly, Hermione stood, taking in a sharp breath. "I need to go to my chambers and get ready for bed," She said hurriedly, and as she turned to go, Draco grabbed her upper arm with incredible strength. Her gaze met his, and she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something... different...

Draco lifted his lips to hers, and she immediately fell into him. Again, the kiss was brief, but it spoke a thousand words. Draco's next words were whispered, but Hermione heard them ringing through her mind for the rest of the night, "We'll keep this our own dirty little secret."


End file.
